marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Anastasia Kravinoff (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Kraven the Hunter | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Bad | Relatives = Kraven the Hunter (Sergei (father) Sasha Kravinoff (mother) Vladimir Kravinoff (brother) Alyosha Kravinoff (paternal half-brother) Ned Tannengarden (paternal half-brother, deceased) Nikolai Kravinoff (paternal grandfather,deceased) Anna Makarova Kravinoff (paternal grandmother, deceased) Aleksandra Nikolaevna (maternal grandmother, deceased) Mikhail Aleksei Nikolaevich (maternal grandfather, deceased) Chameleon (paternal half-uncle) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = 5'4" | Weight = 120 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z hardcover Vol. 14 | Citizenship = Russian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Hunter | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Marc Guggenheim; Joe Kelly; Mike McKone; Phil Jimenez | First = Amazing Spider-Man #565 | Last = | HistoryText = As the 12-year-old daughter of Sasha Kravinoff and Sergei Kravinoff, Anastasia Kravinoff (Russian: Анастасия Kravinoff) began to stalk her father's archenemy, Spider-Man, because she blamed him for his suicide. Tracking Spider-Man to the apartment shared between Peter Parker and Officer Vin Gonzales, she mistakenly kidnapped Vin, believing him to be Spider-Man. Peter returned to the apartment unaware that Vin had been kidnapped, and believed Vin had found a Spider-Man costume in the apartment and figured out Peter's identity. In the sewers, Ana injected Vin with MGH to make him more of a challenge to hunt when Vermin found them both in his territory and attacked them. Unfortunately, Vermin was no match for Ana's superior hunting skills, and was ultimately defeated, leaving Ana to get back to her fun of hunting 'Spider-Man' in the sewers. While looking for Vin at his precinct, Peter disguised in one of Daredevil's costumes (which had eyelids to allow him to see) learned that a drug dealer had sold MGH to a young woman who claimed to have captured Spider-Man. Arriving at the dealer's territory, Peter was able to figure out where Vin was being held, running into and fighting Vermin along the way. Spider-Man (as Daredevil) battled Ana with Vin Gonzales and was able to rescue him when Vermin returned and attacked Ana. Although she failed in her hunt of Spider-Man, she brought Vermin home as a trophy for her mother. Madame Web saw a vision of Ana hunting "spiders", and was eventually captured and held with Mattie Franklin by Ana and Sasha Kravinoff. | Powers = Superhuman Strength and Speed: Ana seems to possess some amount of strength and speed due to the fact that she was able to hold her own in fights with Spider-Man and Vermin. | Abilities = Ana is a trained hunter and martial artist. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Her arrogance is a reason of defeat. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Her full first name is revealed as Anastasia in in flashback. | Trivia = Given Russian naming conventions Ana's gender would be expressed with a slightly different last name Anastasia Kravinova would be a more accurate form given the fact that slavic languages take into account the speakers gender. | Marvel = Kraven (Ana Kravinoff) | Wikipedia = Kraven_the_Hunter#Ana_Tatiana_Kravinoff | Links = * http://www.comicvine.com/ana-kravinoff/29-61343/ * http://stars.ign.com/objects/063/063879.html }} Category:Kravinoff Family Category:Calypso Serum Category:Scarlet Spider Villains